At present, after intelligent terminals become popular, a new trend appears, that is, multiple intelligent terminals are paired to work collaboratively. For example, multiple intelligent terminals are used to collaboratively display a picture, or multiple intelligent terminals are used to create a surround stereo effect. In an application scenario in which multiple terminals work collaboratively, there exists a requirement of performing a gesture operation across terminals.
In the prior art, gesture operation and recognition across screens may be implemented by relying on touch screens when two terminals are spliced. However, in a scenario in which more than two terminals work collaboratively, performing a gesture operation by relying on touch screens has significant limitations with relatively low operation efficiency. As a result, the method for performing gesture recognition by relying on touch screens in the prior art cannot be efficiently applied in a work scenario in which more than two terminals collaborate. Therefore, at present, there lacks an efficient method for implementing gesture recognition based on multi-terminal collaboration.